


The Best Day

by SameOldFearss



Series: Running from you (and running to you) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Help, How Do I Tag, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameOldFearss/pseuds/SameOldFearss
Summary: This was probably the best day Lily had seen in a while, it was the perfect day to take a broom, go outside and fly around the school grounds, and that was exactly what Lily was planning to do, the only problem was, she didn't want to go alone, which was why she had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to convince Emma Nott, her best friend, to go with her.But there was a little problem, Emma hated heights
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Running from you (and running to you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941409
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Best Day

This was probably the best day Lily had seen in a while, the sky was a perfect shade of blue, there was just a couple clouds and the sun was shining brightly, it was the perfect day to take a broom, go outside and fly around the school grounds, and that was exactly what Lily was planning to do, the only problem was, she didn't want to go alone, which was why she had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to convince Emma Nott, her best friend, to go with her.

But there was a little problem.

"I'd rather eat a thousand worms than getting onto a broom".

Emm hated brooms. And flying. And heights. In all of their six years of friendship Lily had never convinced her of flying with her, but today it would be different, today Lily won't take no for an answer.

"Come on, I promise you'll have fun" Lily insisted, pouting.

Emma didn't even bother to look at her, too engrossed in the book in front of her.

"I won't do it Lil, sorry".

Lily cried dramatically, resting her head on the tree behind her. They were sitting in the shadow of one of the many trees in front of the lake, Emma was resting over her stomach, ignoring Lily's cries.

" Won't you do it for me?".

"Nope" Emma answered, turning the page.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Lily asked.

"Er, I could fall to my death" Emma said as if it was a dumb question, and yes, it kinda was.

After that Lily got quiet for a while, unsure of what to say to convince Emma to go fly with her, every other person would have given up by now, but not Lily, because if she was one thing, it was a big stubborn idiot. So she straightened her back and tried again.

"Do you trust me?" Emma nodded her head distractedly, still reading her book, "and do you trust me when I say I would never let something bad happen to you?".

She took a while to answer that one "Eh, not really" she finally said.

"What, why not?!" inquired Lily, indignated.

"Because" Emma closed her book and got up, sitting in front of Lily and taking her hands between hers, Lily's heart skipped a beat "you said the same thing when you convinced me to get into the forbidden forest with you and we ended up lost for a whole night, and when you made me swim in the lake with you and I almost drown, and when we-"

"Okay okay I get it." She let go of Emma's hand, crossing her arms with a frown, Emma laughed at that, her pretty blue eyes shining with the sun's rays and "Focus, Potter" Lily said to herself. She held Emma's hands again "But I promise you this time will be different, yeah? I've been flying my whole life and nothing bad has ever happened".

Emma looked at her, unsure " Why do you want me to fly with you so bad?".

"Because I want you to see how fun flying is." Lily answered easily "I love flying and I love spending time with you," a small blush creeped into Emma's face at that "so I want to do my favourite things at the same time".

Emma smirked, the blush still on her face " So I'm your favourite thing to do?".

Lily groaned loudly and dropped Emma's hands again, hiding her face between them, she could feel her face getting hotter by the second.

"Not like that, you idiot!"

Emma laughed and said "You're so cute when you're embarrassed".

Lily groaned again, a blush adorning her whole face " Shut up".

Her back hit the tree behind her, putting space between them. Emma was still laughing loudly, Emma's laugh was one of the prettiest sounds she's ever heard, the way her long black hair danced around her and how the sun was hitting her pale skin just the right way made her look like she just got out of one of those muggle movies they liked to watch together, "I'm so fucked" she thought bitterly.

"Sorry, I won't laugh at you anymore" Emma promised, finally stopping and getting close to Lily, a smile still on her face.

Lily slowly got her hands away from her face and rested them on the grass, centimeters away from Emma's.

"So?".

"So what?" Emma asked innocently, slightly touching Lily's fingers with her own.

"Don't try to distract me." Lily groaned "Will you fly with me or not?".

Emma thought for a couple seconds, biting her lip nervously before saying " I don't know, what if something bad happens? what if I fall or you fall or-"

"Hey, stop it," Lily put her hands over Emma's, squeezing them reassuringly "nothing bad's going to happen, okay? I'll make sure of that".

Doubt was written all over Emma's face, she was playing with Lily's fingers and looking absentmindedly at the lake, not wanting to answer her.

"What if we make a bet?" Lily asked as a last resort.

That perked Emma's interest immediately "What kind of bet?".

"We'll fly together and if you hate it or something happens then" Lily focused hard on anything Emma really liked "I'll buy you all the sweets you want on our next trip to Hogsmeade".  
"Deal".

Lily laughed " Don't you want to know what I'll get if you like it?".

"There's no way I'll like it but sure, what would you get?" she asked arrogantly.

Her eyes dropped immediately to Emma's full and pink lips, *If you like it then you'll give me a kiss* she thought, yeah, there was no way in hell she would say that out loud. Her eyes focused on the slytherin's eyes again just to see her looking at her lips too, there was little space between them, it'd be so easy for lily to just break that space and join their lips.

"I don't know," she finally said, Emma jumped, looking at Lily as if she was just getting out of a spell. They both were equally red now "what do you want to give me?".

"If it happens" she said, a small smile on her still red face, "then we'll think about it".

"Whatever you say" Lily smiled too, getting up from the grass.

They both needed to change into more quidditch appropriated clothes, so they agreed on meeting each other at the quidditch field in an hour. Lily walked nervously to gryffindor's common room, she could only think on Emma's soft lips, could she tell her she wanted to kiss her? and sure, if she did it wouldn't be the first time they kissed, far from it actually, but that didn't make her any less nervous. The truth was Lily fancied Emma a lot, and she was pretty sure Emma fancied her too, that much was obvious, and they both knew it but neither dared to give that final step and openly admit their feelings for the other.

Lily changed into her quidditch gear and made her way to the field, she was pretty sure that if it wasn't for her broom her hands would be shaking. She reached the empty field and saw Emma sitting in the center waiting for her, wearing a green quidditch shirt that the redhead guessed was Lucy's, it contrasted really well with her skin. Emma smiled when she spotted her.

"You look so pretty with that" Lily said as she reached her.

Emma's smile grew "Thank you, you look cute too" she complimented.

Lily smiled too, though her smile dropped when she saw how pale the other girl looked up close.

"You okay? you look too pale" she asked worriedly, taking her by the arm.

"I'm good" Emma reassured her "I'm just nervous"  
.  
The redhead frowned at that "You don't have to do this if you really don't want to".

"No, it's okay, I need to face this fear sooner or later" she said with a shaky smile "and I'd rather do it with you than alone".

Lily studied her face, trying to know if the girl was lying, Emma put on an exaggeratedly serious face, making Lily laugh.

"Okay Okay I believe you." she took her broom and got in position "Now get in".

The slytherin mounted the broom right behind Lily, holding onto her waist, she was so close Lily could feel the other girl's chest against her back and her heart beating furiously, Lily's heart was beating like that too, but for completely different reasons.

"Now hold tight and try not to tremble" Lily instructed, getting ready "because then we're both going to fall".  
"What" Emma laughed nervously just as they started flying.

At first Lily tried to fly slowly, getting Emma used to the heights, then she started going faster and higher by the minute, the other girl held her tightly as Lily got bolder, maneuvering through the huge field and making pirouettes mid air.

"We're going to fucking die!" Emma screamed into her ear, Lily could barely hear her but she was pretty sure the girl was laughing.

the air was hitting her violently on the face and adrenaline was pouring through her veins and, with the girl she fancied holding so closed onto her, Lily had never felt this alive.

After a while she decided it was enough so they started descending slowly, until their feet touched the grass again. Emma got out of the broom immediately, her hair was completely disheveled, her face was red, her legs were trembling, she could barely stand and her clothes were an utter mess. Lily had never been this in love with someone before.

"That was the most dangerous and stupid thing I've ever done and" she had a huge smile on her face "and..."

Her eyes found Lily's, she walked right to her and pulled her by the wrist, smashing their lips together, Lily returned the kiss eagerly, moaning when Emma bit her lip and then Lily hold her by the waist, pulling her closer, it was a kiss hungrier than any other they had shared, and then it ended as fast as it started.

"So you liked it?" she asked panting.

"I fucking hated it" Emma laughed right before kissing her again.

Yeah, this was the best day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing in a really long time and my first time writing in english so I apologize if there's any mistake, this is a small piece of a slow burn I got in mind about these two so if someone is interested in reading the whole thing feel free to tell me and I'll publish it!  
> kudos and comments are welcome, thanks for reading!


End file.
